Charlotte Linlin
'Introduction' 'Personality' 'History (One Piece Manga)' Lillin was born to two human parents, but she was large even as a child. When she was five, unbeknownst to her. Her parents had exiled her from her country due her uncontrollable behaviors and many casualties she unintentionally caused, and her parents were forced to abandon her in the country of Elbaf which is the homeland of the Giants. They hoped that a woman named Mother Caramel would take her as she was known for raising all children regardless of race or status in Linlin was eventually found by her and raised in Sheep's house. During her stay, Linlin was prone to physically hurting her housemates. On one occasion, she tried to help a wolf and a bear get along, but she accidentally killed the bear after it ate the wolf. Despite Linlin's mistakes, Carmel understood and forgave her regardless. On the day of winter solstice festival, which celebrated the death and rebirth of the sun. Linlin along the other Sheep's House residents were invited by the villagers to take part in a feast. While their Linlin instantly fell in the with sweet that severed at feast called semla which she gobbled down with fierce passion. Afterwards the they all took part in the next part of the festival called fast which was 12 days of no food to celebrate the return of the sun. Linlin suffered through this but try to endure for Mother Caramel but on the seventh day, she finally snapped and went on a rampage to get semla. She destroyed around of the half village injuring many Giants without getting a scratch. Linlin's actions were deemed to be heresy by Jorl, who attacked her despite Carmel's pleas. However, Linlin shattered Jorl's sword with her bare hands before grabbing him by the beard and throwing him into the ground, fatally injuring him. After feeding the semla to her she fell a sleep. Later when she awoke she had no memory of her rampage causing the giants to hate her even more. Afterwards Mother Carmel took her and the rest of the Sheep's House residents to another island to quell the giants's wrath. where things returned to normal. There, they celebrated Linlin's sixth birthday with a tea party and croquembouche. An excited Linlin cried tears of joy and devoured the meal, being unable to see past her tears. When she finished eating (with such ferocity that she unwittingly ate the table and chairs as well), she realized that Carmel and all her housemates disappeared. Unknown to her a gaint from Elbaf and witnessed the events and left in horror on which he told the Citizens this caused the Giants hatred for her to increase to a point the refused to speak her name. Also to witness the events was pirate and chef Streusen who approached her and wanted to work with her after witnessing her actions. Linlin discovered her new Devil Fruit powers and decided to make the island they were on into a dream country, where she wanted all races to live in harmony and for her friends to be the same size as her. The island would later go on to become Whole Cake Island. Linlin began engaging in pirating activities, razing villages for sweets and treasure with Struesen handling the latter. In time, Linlin began conquering islands rather than just raiding them and started giving the citizens the choice to either obey her orders and join her dream country, or die. She quickly gained a bounty of 50,000,000, Berries which multiplied by 10 while she was still young as she became more powerful and fearsome. 'Five Worlds War; Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Tenrou Arc' 'Five Worlds War: One Piece Campaign' 'Relationships' 'Big Mom Pirates' 'Children' Linlin relationship with her children varies. While appears to care about most of them she only does as long as they are loyal and do as they are told. She appears to favorites among her children such as her 35th daughter Charlotte Pudding because of her acting skills and her possible third ability. Though if children anger or get in her way if she is angered or in one of her crazed states she will not hesitate to kill them. She appears to be a little gentler with her youngest children. Though from has been seen so far she does not put down morals for her children to follow. 'Ex-Husbands' Linlin took on 43 husbands solely to conceive children with them. During the term of her pregnancy, said husband of the current year stays with her, but upon successfully giving birth, she would swiftly discard the husband, without so much as allowing him to hold the child or children once, let alone taking a part in raising them. All of them meant nothing to her as she considered them to be "outsiders" who have no connection to the Charlotte Family, a mentality she passed down to some of her children, whom she gave permission to kill these ex-husbands. Her 25th ex-husband, Pound, was one to suffer such a treatment, being cast aside without so much as a notice beforehand once Linlin gave birth to their twin daughters, not even permitting the man to hold his daughters at least once. 'Capone Bege' 'Alliance' 'Chitsujo' Despite not meeting the Being Of Order, Linlin knows Chitsujo is a threat and thus assigned Capone Bege to spy on him, to see what weaknesses he might have that she can exploit. Though she was slightly shocked at the thought he was stronger than her, when Bege reported back to her after the campaign in the Wizard World was won. However, Linlin sparked an interest in meeting Chitsujo, even proclaiming she would like to invite him to her tea party. During beginning of the Pirate World she tired to intimidate him by bringing a good portion of her crew and inviting to a Tea Party on her ship. While she tried make a agreement that if he handed over Sanji, Jinbei and Capone Bege. She would not attack the alliance headquarters in Dressrosa. When he refused she was shocked that she ask him a second time. After the it quickly escalated into a battle between him and her and Kaido who was their also. Which was mostly a completely one sided that resulted in her loss. Forcing her to withdraw and agree not to touch Dressrosa. 'Coalition' 'Zeref Dragneel' Despite not meeting the Act of Chaos. Linlin looks down at him because of his defeat at the hands of Monkey D. Luffy. Though it is also most likely that she does not known about his abilities or his immortality or that he is the leader of the most powerful organization in his world the Alvarez Empire. 'Powers and Abilities' Haki Swordsmanship Napoleon can take the form of a sword, with the handle at its bottom and the blade at its top, which allows it to attack on its own or be grabbed and wielded by Big Mom. It can also transfer its soul into its blade, becoming a sword homie. When doing this, Napoleon can freely manipulate the shape of the sword, even making it stretch by a great amount. The types of swords Napoleon has turned into so far are a cutlass, longsword, and a seax. * Cognac (皇帝剣 (コニャック) Konyakku?, literally meaning "Emperor Blade"): Napoleon becomes a seax, with a serrated tip, and the homie's teeth becoming sharper. It is able to ignite itself with the flames of Prometheus to increase its offensive power. Napoleon is capable of extending this form at will, being able to stretch to the entire length of the Thousand Sunny at least. * Technique ** Ikoku (威国 Ikoku?, literally meaning "Mighty Nation"): Napoleon takes the form of a longsword as Big Mom swings it with such force that she creates a shockwave that destroys everything in its path, enough to pierce through a large part of Whole Cake Island. The speed and range of this attack is such that King Baum, a noted fast runner, could not completely avoid it in time, losing about a third of his face to the wave. Befitting its description as "Spear of Elbaf" (エルバフの槍Erubafu no Yari?), and as noted by Luffy, it is very similar to Dorry and Brogy's combination attack, "Hakoku". In the Viz manga, it is called Ikoku Sovereignty. ** Senkōba: 'Devil Fruit' Soul-Soul Fruit Applications * Homies: The Homies are the result of infusing the collected soul portions into animals and objects, who are subsequently anthropomorphized. The fragments cannot revive dead humans or enter living ones. Also, they are unable to approach something infused with Big Mom's own soul, the incredible presence and power of which only they can sense. Finally, they are weak against the power of the Yomi Yomi no Mi. According to Linlin, powerful homies can also be created by using the soul of powerful individuals aside from her own as she intend to steal Chitsujo king of Menou soul to create a powerful homie. Technique * Soul Pocus (魂への言葉 (ソウル・ポーカス) Souru Pōkasu?, Literally "Words to the Soul"): Big Mom speaks directly to the human soul's attachment to life, while striking fear into her opponent. She will demand that the person either give her what she desires or give her their lifespan. If the person fears death for even a moment, Big Mom will be able to take their lifespan in any amount that she chooses; she can even take a person's entire remaining lifespan, instantly killing them. However, if the person is completely fearless when they choose to have their lifespan taken, Big Mom will be unable to do so, nullifying the technique. It was first seen used against Chitsujo, but was unaffected due to Chitsujo being unafraid of Big Mom. The Incarnations are capable of using a lesser version of this technique, where they take a month of every Totto Land citizen's lifespan if they wish to stay in Totto Land. Unlike Big Mom's other usages, the people will have their lifespans removed if they choose to do so; it is unknown if fear plays a role in this. This technique's name might partially come from the magical incantation pronounced by magicians, "Hocus Pocus". ** Heavenly Feuer (天上の火 (ヘブンリーフォイアー) Hebunrī Foiā?): Big Mom grabs Prometheus and throws it at her target, creating a large, fiery explosion. It is powerful enough to hurt someone who is using a fire-resistant Raid Suit. It was first used against Chitsujo. ** Raitei (雷霆 Raitei?, literally meaning "Thunderbolt"): Big Mom summons Zeus around her left hand and then slams it down on her opponent, striking them with a massive bolt of lightning. It was first used against Chitsujo In the Viz Manga, this is called Thunderbolt. 'Trivia' Category:Yonko Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:One Piece (Series) Category:Pirate Category:Rulers Category:Devil Fruit User Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Huge Appetite Category:Mothers Category:Haki Users Category:Wife Category:Paramecia Category:Ex-Wife Category:Widow/Widower Category:Grandmother Category:Parents Category:Lightning Manipulation Users Category:Fire Manipulation Users Category:Swordswomen Category:Weather Manipulation Users Category:Conqueror's Haki Category:Pirate World